A Tale of Heroes: Hoenn
by ninjablitz
Summary: I do not own Pokemon! May and Brendan have been best friends since they first met, but now the time has come for them to set out on their own Pokemon adventure encountering new friends, challenges, darkness, and the defining tale of hoenn's greatest Pokemon Trainers. T for crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Brendan has his Emerald appearance and May has her Ruby/Sapphire though they will gain the mega bracelets and logically dress into new clothes I mean how gross would it be to stay in the same clothes for MONTHS? And you do realize that the white on Brendan's head is a hat right?

"Let's do this, Lucario! Mega, evolve!"

"Gardevoir, Mega evolve!" Diantha and Callum's Key stones shone with great light and their Pokémon became enveloped in a flash of that light. Their Pokémon left the light; Lucario let out a roar, its appearance more beast-like and grew about a foot taller. Gardevoir on the other hand seemed to remain the same with only slight changes to its body. Though this was just a recording on T.V. it was clear the two emanated great power simply by being there.

"Lucario, Flash Cannon!" A silver and red orb formed in its palms, with light seeming to gather in towards the core.

"Gardevoir, Moon blast!" A silvery pink orb formed in its hands and it hurled it towards its foe. When it seemed Lucario would take the full force of the attack, it instantaneously vanished and reappeared behind Gardevoir.

"Too slow Diantha! Flash Cannon now's the time!" A red and silver beam fired from the now massive orb about half the size of Lucario.

Brendan stopped the recording there. 'Every single time I watch this I fail to see a flaw In Callum's battle style, and he only used Lucario…' "Wait what time is it…Gah! 8:45! I'm gonna be late! Today's the day I get my Pokémon!" He quickly shoved down his breakfast and ran next door to his best friend May's house. He pounded on the door. May stepped out with a blank expression and spoke quite groggily and angrily.

"What do you want?"

"Umm…Right, we gotta go now, its 8:55 we told the Prof. we'd meet him on route 101 at 9:00!" Fully awake, she grabbed him by his bag and sprinted off leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

Somewhere out at sea:

Callum slung his white knit cap on, grabbed his shades and bag and stepped out the door, wearing are and black shirt and white camo pants. He left his suite on the boat and headed for the battlefield on the ship where he spoke to Serena, his best friend from the Kalos region. "We won't be arriving in Oldale town for another three hours, until then we can have a battle."

"Sure Callum I haven't battled you since when you beat Diantha last month. But, just to be safe, for the both of us, and everyone on the ship. No mega evolution…"

"I know that…"

"Or using one of them…" (AN: She's referring to Xernias who she caught, and Yveltal and Mewtwo, caught by Callum)

"Yeah… if we did that we'd find ourselves sinking deep down in the sea."

Route 101:

"Professor?! Nope just a Wurmple…"

"Professor?!" May crouched down and found something tucked under a tree root labeled 'Property of Professor Birch'. And pulled out a bag with three Pokeballs inside.

"This is the professor's, but where is he," said Brendan as he walked over. He got his answer immediately as he saw the professor sprinting surprisingly fast for a man of his build.

"May! Brendan! Reach into my bag and grab a Pokémon! Use them to take out the wild Pokémon behind me!" Two highly territorial and aggressive Pokémon, Poocheyena came into view behind them. Brendan Reached for a Pokeball and threw it. A green gecko like Pokémon came out, a Treecko.

"All right!" May pulled out a ball and sent out a Torchic.

"Great, now let's do this Brendan!"

"You got it! Treecko, Pound!" Treecko jumped up into the air and came down slamming a Poocheyena with its tail. The other wolf pup Pokémon took this moment as a time to strike and tackled Treecko.

"Get in there Torchic, Scratch!" It raked its sharp claws on the second Poocheyena's side.

"Now hit him with one more Pound!" Treecko slammed its tail into the second Poocheyena's face causing it to hit the first. The two Pokémon scampered off, their tails between their legs.

Prof. Birch walked up to the two and congratulated them. "We should head back to my lab, it may not be safe here to talk especially now that they've gone running for help."

"What kind of help," asked Brendan? They heard the howl of a much larger Pokémon.

"Mommy and Daddy." When they got back to the lab, they grabbed lunch and Birch started the conversation.

"Thank you for helping with our little run-in earlier." Brendan took another bite out of his sandwich.

"No problem," he said, "It's the very least we could do for the man giving us our Pokémon."

"Speaking of which, I see you two have found your partners!" Brendan pulled out Treecko's Pokeball and threw it.

"Hey, Treecko, sorry I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Brendan." May sent out her Pokémon and did the same. The professor smiled.

"It's always great to see trainers begin to bond with their Pokémon, but now I have two favors to ask of you."

"And what's that," asked May.

"That you work hard on completing the Pokedex, and something else that my colleagues all across the world have been studying; Mega Evolution." Brendan and May stopped eating. "Not too long ago, it was believed that this phenomenon only occurred in the Kalos Region but now mega stones and mega evolution using trainers have been discovered here in Hoenn. If you want to know more, I'd ask the Kalos Champion and his friend, they'll be in Oldale about an hour or two."

"Really, come on Brendan, we gotta go!"

"But, before you go, take these."

He pulled from his desk ten Pokeballs and two Pokedex's, he divided them up and gave them to the two kids.

"I assume you'll know what to do with these."

"If we don't we'll be sure to call," said Brendan, "Besides May, isn't your dad the gym leader of Petalburgh City, I'm sure he could help."

"Yeah, he should be able to." Professor Birch stood, adjusted his lab coat, and smiled.

"Now that that's all settled, I can officially say that now is the time to start your journey, always remember that it is a huge world out there, one that you may be unfamiliar with, all I can say is that from the moment you head out, you start a brand new journey, not just of the movement, but to grow as a person, to understand people and Pokémon and no matter what, your experiences will always be with you."

"Thanks Prof. Birch see you later!" _And, with that, our heroes take their first steps on their great new adventure, but who knows what will come to pass, and what their chosen paths of life are, but one thing they are certain of, it will be an experience none will forget for many years to come…_


	2. Chapter 2

Oldale Town; 30 minutes later:

"Well May, it looks like we're early for once. So what do you wanna do while we wait?"

"Well, since we are now officially Pokémon trainers, I'm going to show it to you now that I'm going to triumph over all of my challenges, the first one being you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then let the battle begin! Torchic let's go!"

"Let 'em have it Treecko!"

"Torchic, Focus Energy!" The tiny Pokémon let off a small flash of light and now seemed completely intent on one thing, emerging victorious from this fight.

"Treecko, Pound!" The Pokémon slammed its tail into Torchic, sending it flying into a tree.

"No fair!"

"You seem to forget your Dad's battle advice, '_use the battle field in as many ways possible to assure your own victory._'"

May grinded her teeth. "I've had it with you! Torchic! Scratch!" The Pokémon slashed Treecko across the chest, leaving the Wood Gecko in a huge state of pain.

"I'm sorry Treecko, but now it's time to end this!" Treecko began to glow with green light. "Overgrow, perfect!" He looked at Treecko and nodded. _The Link, a great power that few these days possess. In the distant region of Ransei, Warriors and Pokémon used this great power to communicate wordlessly to one another, it is a bond, one that grants the use of Mega evolution, one that when combined with the strength of Mega Evolution has the power to unite two completely different species in perfect harmony, yet little do they know what great power is about to be unleashed… _Treecko leapt behind their opponent and picked up Torchic. "Absorb!" Small beads of green light came from Torchic's body and Treecko began to regain energy. Torchic flailed in desperation but to no avail, and finally let up, falling unconscious.

Oldale Pier:

"This place is absolutely beautiful Callum!"

"I know, it really reminds me of home, except for the fact that there's so much water. Any idea how much water there is here?"

"I think that the land-water ratio is 50-50."

"You think they'll ever forgive us for charring up the battlefield?"

"I sure hope so…"

"Hm? Look over there." He pointed to the two young trainers he saw battling across the street, and, in that instant he realized something, that those two were like himself and Serena. Not simply because they were trainers, but the Link… He walked over to them and saw the girl's Torchic fall from the Treecko's hands. He walked up to the Pokémon and gave them both medicine.

"No way," said Brendan, "You're…"

"Yep, I'm Callum, the current Kalos league Champion."

Pokémon Center; ten minutes later:

"So you're Prof. Birch's new assistants?"

"Yeah we went out looking for you so you could tell us more about mega evolution," said May.

"Well I can't say any of us in the Kalos region know everything about Mega evolution, but so far we do know that it only occurs in fully evolved Pokémon, such as Ampharos, and that a Pokemon's type or ability can change after undergoing Mega evolution, not just appearance."

"What kind of mega evolutions have you discovered so far," asked Brendan, who grabbed a notepad to write this down.

"Many different kinds," said Serena, "We've found 28 in Kalos, and very uniquely amongst only two Pokémon, Charizard and, err…" She lowered her voice, "Mewtwo, stay quiet about it though… have shown to have more than one mega evolution, instead, two."

"What's the Mewtwo you mentioned?"

"We'll tell you someday in the future," laughed Callum.

"What?! You're staying here? For how long?"

"I don't know," said Callum, "Well it's a whole new world for us and besides, I can't wait to try battling the gym leaders here."

"How is that? The Gym Leader in Rustboro would probably only have Pokémon towards my level of strength."

"You must understand that Gym Leaders have trainers set aside for specific levels of strength, for example…" Callum pulled out his Pokedex and pulled up his e-Trainer Card marked with an '_SS_'. "I'm an '_SS_' class trainer, meaning I'm towards the top of the best, while you two who have just started your journeys would be the '_D_' class. Gym leaders are prepared with different Pokémon for all of the different skill levels." They checked their Pokedex's, Brendan and May showing a '_D_' and Serena showing an '_S_'.

"So what are you two planning on doing on your adventure," asked Serena.

"I haven't really thought about it," replied Brendan, "I suppose I've always wanted to take on the gyms across the Region."

"As for me I've wanted to be a celebrity by winning as many contests as possible, but that doesn't mean being weak, I want to be a strong battler the one thing I don't need is being called a 'pathetic little girl who doesn't have the courage to get into a real battle'."

"Wow, that's great May," smiled Brendan, "Just by saying that you've shown how strong of the heart you are, but the only part of that that you won't be able to fix is that you're a girl."

SMACK!

Brendan rubbed his cheek, "Was it something I said?"

"It's not what you said but how you said it, jerk!" Brendan concluded that May was angry enough as it was and didn't speak to her until the next morning.

May: ORAS Brendan: R/S The Next Morning:

May and Brendan waved goodbye to their new friends and watched them head west towards Petalburgh city, and from there, to Rustboro. Our heroes went back into the Pokémon Center and ate their breakfasts.

"I don't see how they can get up so early," said Brendan over his mouthful of pancakes.

"Beats me. But we should head out for Petalburgh soon, my dad called and said that he needed help with something."

Brendan shuddered, when he first met May, he learned to be terrified of Norman. When he first met him, they had the most awkward handshake ever with Norman leering down at him as if looking straight into his soul.

"Sure," he said, "Let's get going then!" He held his thoughts at the back of his throat and got cleaned up.

Petalburgh City Gym; 2 hours later:

"Um… may I please ask what it was that you needed sir," whimpered Brendan.

"It's not what I need but what this boy needs; you may come in now Wally," said Norman sternly and not once letting Brendan leave his eyesight. A moment later, a green haired boy about the two kids' age and height stumbled into the room.

"Hi there, I'm Wally," He said with a somewhat sickly smile on his face, "It's nice to meet you."

_Who is this boy? What is it that he needs help with? And what will become of him?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Wally," said Brendan, "What do you need help with?"

"You see, recently I got permission from my parents to head out on an adventure, and Prof. Birch was so nice as to send me these to start my journey," he showed Pokeballs and a Pokedex, "But I'm not very good in battle so I was hoping… maybe… you could help me…"

"Not a problem," smiled May.

"Really?"

"Of course," said Brendan, "So what kind of Pokémon did you get from the Professor?"

"This one," he threw a Pokeball and out popped a small blue and orange Pokémon, a Mukip.

"What kind of moves does it have?"

"Umm, Tackle and Mud-Slap."

"Well, let's see how good you are in battle," said Brendan, "I'm up first! Treecko!"

"Umm… Mudkip tackle!" The Pokémon rammed into the Wood Gecko with a hard impact.

"Treecko, Absorb!" Beads of light came from Mudkip, harming it and healing Treecko.

"Hurry do Mud-Slap!" It spat mud into Treecko's eyes causing it to lose sight of its target.

"Counter with Pound!" The little green Pokémon swung at its foe with its tail but couldn't find its mark due to its obscured vision and Wally saw its exposed back.

"Tackle, now's your chance!" It slammed into the opposing Treecko and sent it sprawling across the ground.

"No, no way…" Wally's jaw dropped at the realization that he had just won.

"I actually won!"

Norman congratulated him and spoke to the three of them clearly, "You both have grown from this fight, but if you really want to become stronger, then you must first obtain more Pokémon to travel with you, for the ones that you already have simply cannot bear the weight alone, so go now and find more Pokémon to join you on your quest and strengthen the bonds between Pokémon, that is all."

"Umm, guys, I was wondering if maybe I could come with you two, you know, join the little group you've got going for you."

"Of course you can," laughed May.

"Yeah, the more the merrier!"

Route 102:

"You find anything May?"

"Nothing that I don't knock out in a single hit, anything for you Wally?"

"Nope." They continued to run through the grass that is, until a strange man running across the route ran into Wally, knocking him over.

"Sorry kid, but you got in my way."

"In your way of what," said an angry May, giving him the same cold stare as Norman would Brendan.

"If you must know, I'm searching for a rare Ralts, one that is completely unlike most others here!"

"How so," asked Brendan.

"It has the rare Telepathy ability! Rare to find in its species," snorted the weird, shady guy.

"Well I'll find it before you," said Wally proudly.

"As if!"

"Come on Wally we'll help you beat this guy," said Brendan defiantly.

"Thanks guys, but this is one thing I must do on my own, I'll meet you guys at the Pokémon Center by lunch!"

"We'll hold you to that."

About an hour later; he saw the poor little creature hiding under a tree, and the first thing he noticed was that it was injured, so he did the natural thing, he picked it up, fed it a Sitrus berry he had on hand and made for the Pokémon Center which he could see at the end of the clearing but he was stopped there by none else then the shady guy from earlier.

"I see you have something of mine, loser."

"Ralts isn't yours, and I'm willing to bet that you injured it in the first place!"

"And I would have caught it too!"

"Fools like you are never going to amount to anything! No wonder Ralts ran from you!"

"Just hand it over!"

"Never! Mudkip let's go!"

"So that's how it is, then let's play that game boy! Lotad! Zigzagoon!"

"Two-on-One's no fair!"

"You honestly think I care? Zigzagoon, Tackle!"

"Mudkip, Mud-Slap!" It spat mud into the raccoon Pokemon's face, but was attacked from the side by the Lotad.

"While I'm at it I'll take your Pokémon too! Attack!"

"Wally!" He turned and saw his friends running with the police towards him. He needed their help, he couldn't do this alone, it was just as Norman had said, and at the moment right before impact the two Pokémon stopped, halted by psychic power.

'No it couldn't be,' thought Wally, 'It's helping me!' "Then together Ralts, Confusion! Mudkip Tackle!" The Lotad was hit by an invisible force, knocking it out and Mudkip proceeded to take out its target as well.

"No, it can't be! I was taken out by a runt like you?!"

Petalburgh police dept.:

Wally and his new friends were handed a small sack, it weighed about three pounds.

"What's in the bag," asked Brendan.

"That would be the bounty on that man's head," said the officer.

"Say… how did you guys know to come look for me?"

"The police came by the Pokémon Center earlier," said Brendan, "And asked around about a Pokémon thief matching the description of the guy we ran into earlier."

"We had no idea there was a bounty though," laughed May. They all joined in and headed back to their reserved room in the Pokémon Center. Ralts rode on Wally's head, and the two of them smiled.

_Our heroes have made new friends, new companions, and made an experience that they will never forget!_


	4. Chapter 4

May: E Brendan: ORAS Route 104; Beach Area:

Brendan, since he lost to Wally, tried his very best to surpass both of his friends, but lately he had been in a slump. He was relentless and ran laps with Treecko all night; well at least until he fell asleep on the sand.

May kept on kicking him until he woke up.

"What?! I'm up! I'm up!"

"We are getting you out of the hole you have dug yourself into," said May, "I mean, look at yourself, it's pathetic!"

"And May and I have made the perfect plan to do so, we're going through the Petalburgh Woods, and you're not allowed to go out until you beat every trainer in there!"

"Fine, I'll do it, but I just know I'll regret this…"

Petalburgh Woods:

So many BUGS, it was so annoying, almost as annoying as the fact that he had yet to catch a Pokémon, Wally had Ralts, and May caught a Seedot the first couple of moments they were in the woods, sure did not help his slump, he had taken out two trainers though… then he saw it, a slight rustle in the bushes which he slowly crept up on. When he got close enough he jumped onto it and found a Slakoth.

Brendan recalled that Norman recalled that Norman used normal type Pokémon in his gym, a great example of this was… the thing that Brendan looked down on. It looked back up at him with a very dopey gaze and started crawling away, but right then, he looked on the ground, and saw a Pokeball, it was covered in dust, signifying that it had been there for a long time. He glanced over to Treecko, who shrugged. He reached towards it and opened it.

The Pokémon that came out hit him extremely hard on the head and it felt like he just tried to head-butt an iron pole. He opened his eyes and saw a silver and gold Pokémon with one red eye and wore some sort of armor plating around it with an odd stone in the center. He checked his Pokedex for any data on it and it was identified as Beldum, a Steel/Psychic type, the only difference was that the coloration of the Pokémon in front of him was different, and the armor, but he chose to ignore that, picked up its old Pokeball and returned it, he then placed it on his belt.

'Maybe its owner lives in Rustboro,' he thought. He then saw his friends waiting for him at the curve in the path ahead and met up with them. He told them what he had found.

"Excuse me! You three there!" they turned to see a scientist strolling throughout the forest and he wore a Devon corp. logo on his lab coat. "Have any of you seen any Shroomish here? I 'm passing through here and…"

All Brendan heard was "Shroomish… blah, blah, blah…Shroomish… blah, blah blah…" until he heard a somewhat scary sounding man behind them and snapped into focus.

"You there! Hand over your Devon Goods now, this is a robbery! We of Team Aqua, have come!" He was followed by two smaller men, all three wore the same uniform, a white and blue T- shirts, a black bandana with an odd logo on it, and ragged jeans.

"Eep! Can you three help me here?! I'm no trainer!"

"Sure thing," said May, "We'll help you random Shroomish guy! Just because this is a robbery, but you were extremely annoying earlier so count yourself lucky." The two smaller grunts ran to take on May and Wally leaving Brendan to deal with the big guy.

"Poocheyena!"

"Treecko! Quick Attack!"

"Bite!" The two collided mid-air but Poocheyena managed to find its foe's weak point, the tip of its tail. "Now use Tackle!" Treecko was taken out with ease.

"No! Brendan," cried May, "Wally, he just lost!"

"Wow, you didn't believe me," said Brendan, "Then I'll show you were wrong! Beldum! Let's go!" He threw the Pokeball and out came the silver Pokémon.

"Whoa," exclaimed Wally, "It's real!"

"Beldum, Attack!" It became cloaked in a metallic coat and charged towards Poocheyena sending it smashing through a tree.

"An Iron Head attack? I thought they could only use Take Down," said May.

"No way… One attack?!" The grunts ran off and the researcher thanked them.

"Thank you kids, I don't have much on me but, on behalf of Devon Corp. take these." He handed them Great Balls.

That night…

Brendan sat on the hill with Treecko and polished Beldum's Pokeball. "Thanks for the help Beldum, I really appreciate it. Together, we're going to the top!" He let Beldum out of its Ball and heard May call from their camp that it was dinner, so he ran back wondering what Callum and Serena were doing.

To Callum and Serena:

Amazing! That's how Callum described Hoenn. They had yet to find any Mega evolving Pokémon, but the region was just as beautiful as Kalos, but something troubled him. What was up with those guys dressed in red and blue? He saw them fighting, something about Land and Sea. Great, the last thing he needed was another Team Flare incident, blowing up an entire town, and almost destroying the world. He recalled Prof. Sycamore's advice. He should look for the man named Steven Stone, the current Hoenn Champion. The only problem was that he was constantly moving all over the place. Where to look first…


	5. Chapter 5

May: R/S Brendan: E Rustboro City Gym:

"Hey, Wally," whispered Brendan, "Why do we have to take this test again?"

"The rules say that you have to pass the test in order to challenge Roxanne."

"You think maybe they could have just made a line; I'm leaning towards the wait instead of this."

"Hey I'm fine with it."

"… Hey, by the way, do you know the answer to number 17?"

"No talking during the exam," yelled a teacher in the back of the room.

RING!

"Time is up return your papers up front and remember, only the top five scores will proceed to battle Roxanne!" This made it hard for Brendan to keep his cool, there were about 50 other trainers in the room. He suddenly drifted off the thought of what May was doing right now; knowing her, she probably spent her time laughing at Brendan and Wally from somewhere they couldn't see her and eating popcorn like she was at the best comedy movie ever. As he would later find, she was at the time training her Seedot and Torchic.

"Test results are in! The top scorers are as follows: 1. Wally of Petalburgh City…2. … 3. … 4. … and, It appears that we have a tie for 5th place, between Brendan of Littleroot and Nicholas of Oldale."

"Sir, I think that Nick guy just fell unconscious from a mental breakdown on waiting for the results," piped a little girl on the other side of the room.

"Just leave the body there, we'll have the janitor dipose of the corpse later."

Wally was the first to battle Roxanne, and the rules for each of the battles was two-on-two.

"Let's go, Ralts!"

"Enter, Geodude."

"Confusion!" The rock Pokémon was hit hard, but barely seemed fazed.

"Use Rock throw!" the little Pokémon was hit by the rock but managed to stand its ground.

"Double Team!" Ralts began making copy upon copy of itself and became undistinguishable amongst the clones.

"Rollout!" Geodude spun its body around and around aiming all over the place to try and hit Ralts.

"Finish it, Confusion!" And the attack did just that, taking out the rock type.

"I commend you're battle skills," said Roxanne, "Allow me to show you my next Pokémon, Onix, come out." The great stone snake rose and let out a fearsome roar.

"Here it comes! Ralts, Confusion!

"Rock Tomb." Ralts was hit with the great boulder, sending it flying.

"Switch out, Mudkip!"

"So you were prepared with Water type Pokémon?"

"Yep, Water Gun!" Brendan and May at the time were in the stands and smirked at the thought that none knew what she trained up until a few minutes ago. The little blue Pokémon blasted its huge foe with water.

"Bind!"

"Not so fast, Mud-Slap!" Onix missed, the mud in its eyes was too thick! "Now go, Water Gun!" A direct hit! Wally had just won his battle. But Brendan lost bits of confidence as he saw the other three contenders get crushed by her team, and when it became time for his battle, he was as scared as one could possibly be.

"Let us begin, Geodude!"

"Beldum!"

"Rollout."

"Iron Head!" They collided mid strike and sent dust flying from the impact but they had an equal amount of force, allowing neither to take the lead over the other.

"Magnitude!" the shockwave created by Geodude was immense and multiple rock crags hit Beldum, knocking it out.

"Grr…Treecko, Let's go! Absorb!" This easily took out the rock Pokémon.

"I now would like to introduce you to my strongest Pokémon, Nosepass!"

"Use Quick Attack!" It charge forward and impacted onto Nosepass, but it only hurt itself on its hard surface.

"Thunderbolt." A wave of powerful electricity hit Treecko causing it to lose balance. "Tackle." Treecko was sent flying by the huge amount of force.

'I-I can't connect with my Pokémon, I'm not...' "No, Treecko hasn't given up, so neither can I!" His Pokémon glowed with a flashing blue light. 'When I lost my confidence, I couldn't focus or work with them, but now, that link, it's stronger than ever!' "Show them your newfound strength! Grovyle! Fury Cutter!"

"Nosepass! Run!" Grovyle's speed was unmatched and made many slashes at its opponent, each hitting, each getting stronger, all barely visible to the naked eye, and with one final slash left a large cut on, Nosepass's back, then kicked its foe to the other side of the Gym.

Pokémon Center Afternoon:

"I did it! Wally did it! May did…What did you do?"

SMACK!

"What did I do?"

"It's the way you say it. I was training my Seedot, and remind me that next time I should train you instead, you unmanneristic Jerk!"

"Is that even a word? To the writer out there, can you please spell check that? I get what you're saying but…"

SMACK!

"Enough out of you," said May.

"HELP!"

"What the heck was that," said Wally. Then scientist that they met in the Petalburgh Woods ran into the Pokémon center.

"Kids," he said in realization that he had found his saviors.

"Shroomish Guy," said Brendan, "What happened to you?"

"Team Aqua did it, they stole the Devon Goods!"

_Just what is it that Team Aqua wants with the Devon Goods, can our heroes get them back?_


End file.
